Red Stained Petals
by Miss Irisu
Summary: He was a high priest and the Lord of the West and a secret was revealed to him: A demon has become the guardian of the Sacred Jewel but what? the demon is a she? Will love bloom in this unending story or would they be destroyed because of her denial?


AN: I saw a Fan Art sketch in Dokuga by Rikayu called "Switched Modern". Even though it was based on the modern times I wanted to try it out in the feudal era. So when I saw it again today I really got the itch to write this Fanfic :D many people try to write this switch roles and I really hope I hit it just right so hope you guys read and actual review or else I won't be encouraged to write no mores :\ I really need your support you guys!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of the Inuyasha series but only the ones that are not familiar in the show.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Lord Higurashi, Lord Higurashi!" A young servant boy ran quickly through the grand halls of the western castle with a horrified expression. Never in his young life has he ever felt a strong demonic aura like the one the dog demon carries in the grand meeting room and he hope to kami he will never feel one just like it again. He was still confused on what business the demon has with his lord and he hoped that since his lord was a holy man, the demon didn't come to slay him.

The young boy quickly bowed low in front of his lord's study and opened the shoji doors to see his Lord concentrated on the pile of scrolls stacked up on the small table in front of him. Lord Higurashi was in a way beautiful with his unique sapphire eyes and slight wavy long hair held in a low ponytail at the base of his neck. He wore dark grey hakama and haori where the sleeves where attached to his wrists and the whole clothing was decorated with silver cranes; spreading their wings ready for flight. His skin was smooth with a soft tan from the times he spent outside of the castle giving him a softer expression than the usual men in this era. He held a strong jaw line and a built body from all the battles he faced in his lifetime making him a much sought out bachelor in Japan.

The boy wondered if his young lord could've been a woman in his past life though and was granted to be a male for his success and holy light to give him power that he deserved. He shook his head almost forgetting about the dangerous being waiting for his lord and bowed low again with a slight tremble shaking his form. "Milord sorry to intrude but a demon visitor is waiting to speak with you of important matters." He said looking at the ground.

Lord Higurashi skillfully signs his name on the necessary scrolls with eyebrows furrowed together. He felt the demonic aura in his home and he knew who it belongs to but he never thought he will see the old dog so soon. Perhaps something is wrong on the demon's settlement that needs his assistance. He sighed and put his brush down and looked at the boy with an understanding expression.

The poor boy is terrified out of his wits and if it was under a different situation he would've been amused. "Do not fear Mushi-san, he is a family friend that would never hurt anyone in this vicinity, now let us go and greet the old dog." Lord Higurashi said smoothly with a light chuckle and stood elegantly heading towards the hallways leaving a surprise Mushi behind. "Y-yes milord!" the boy answered and quickly ran to catch up toward the retreating back of his fast moving lord.

Lord Higurashi crossed his arms with a serious expression on his young face really trying to figure out what is bothering the minor lord that is staining his aura. 'I only saw him like this once and it was not pretty.' He thought with a deep frown and nod to the few servants he passed who bowed low to him. Yes it was not pretty, he was a little boy back then and the great dog general suffered greatly with the need to revenge his murdered mate from a band of demons that dislike his association with the human nobles but thank the kamis above that his heir was safe under the protection of their sister tribe going under training.

He remember how he stood behind his father and felt the guilt of being frighten of his uncle figure but he couldn't help it. The agonizing blaze of the general's eyes still haunt him so but not to the extent to release all ties from the well respected demon. He trusts that this time he will help him out as best of his abilities to put the demon at ease and live on peacefully.

His guards open the doors for him with slight hesitation for fear of the demon attack their master in the instant he steps into the grand room. Lord Higurashi noticed this but didn't comment because he was focus on the ridged form of his uncle who sat crossed legged on a soft velvet cushion while his knee shook with impatience knowing whatever this demon will tell him will not be pleasant. He wore the same grand demon armor that he remembered years ago with his silver mane tied in a high ponytail and his trusted swords held by his red slash around his waist. Inu-no-Taishou turned his golden trouble eyes to the person he wanted to see and couldn't help but smile slightly at the young man that he trained in the past.

"My boy I fear that this meeting cannot be one for pleasures to enjoy with friends." Taishou's booming voice fill the room with an apology nod while Lord Higurashi headed towards the other available cushion and relaxed with a raised of his hand to stop the general from apologizing more.

"No need my dear uncle, I can sense your trouble aura from my studies and I know that there is something amiss so speak to me on what ails the great demon of the west." The young man said respectfully to his elder while a young maid came to pour tea to the males before she left as quickly as she came from the connected door giving the men the needed privacy. "Ah, you don't cease to amaze me my dear boy and sadly you hit the mark, seems like trouble loves to mess with my pack." The great demon growled softly taking a needed drink on the offering tea. The young lord raised an elegant brow on that statement and crossed his arms again still confused as ever. "What do you mean trouble? Is it a neighboring demon tribe that wishes to take over once again?" the young man offered but received a no from the frustrated demon.

"Nay I wish it was that than the cursed jewelry that appeared inside my dear heir, it would have been easily taken care of." Taishou murmured looking out the window.  
"Jewelry inside your heir? Please explain dear uncle since I do not follow." Now the young lord of the west was really confused on finding out this unexpected situation. He was prepared to hear a revolt between demons heck even with humans or their Mother Nature messing with the Taishou clan territories but jewelry, yes a strange situation indeed.

"The sacred jewel of the four souls is upon us and this time my dearest heir is its protector which does not make any damn sense!" Taishou growled shattering the delicate cup in his fearsome clawed hands in aggravation. Higurashi's eyes widen on the realization of the sacred jewel being in this world once again…meaning its last protector has parish passing the jewel to another misfortunate soul. He did agree to his uncle words though, why would a demon inherit the jewel if it was only powerful monks that received that "honor" through time and time again.

One word only run through his mind while he stared shocked at the depressed demon in front of him while his guards entered the room with their respectful weapons surrounding both of the silent males ready to stop the crazed demon from attacking their lord and master.

"Shit."

* * *

AN: Yes I am done for the first chapter! :D r/r and the second chap will appear :D


End file.
